Caught
by xxwriter21xx
Summary: Elliot and Olivia are called to an assault in progress, the perp trys to escape what happens when they get him back to the precinct ?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Characters belong to dick wolf apart from the ones i've created !

Authors Note: Sooooo my first fanfic have been reading everyone elses for a while and thought i would have a go ! let me know what you think ! If you want more chapters ! Enjoy !

Chapter one

Awakened

"Liv ... Liv are you in here ?" Elliot slowly opened the door to the cribs... It had been a long day and he was sure Olivia had worked through the previous night without getting any sleep. He walked straight in after no reply to find Olivia lying on one of the bunks passed out, he walked over to her "wakey wakey liv" he said softly, she opened her eyes ...She slowly sat up " I think the lack of sleep finally caught up with me" she admitted.

"Liv you need some rest, it's not doing your brain any good, go home I'll call you if we need you!" elliot suggested but she was having none of it "Elliot I'm fine I'll get loads of sleep on Tuesday I've got a couple of days off to catch up" she was rundown she knew it, she'd had a cough for a few days now and couldn't seem to shake it. Cragen walked in to the room bringing the discussion to an end sooner than Elliot had wanted, "got a call to an assault in progress at a brownstone on 5th", they both went downstairs grabbed there jackets and headed for the car.

Elliot insisted on driving which Olivia wasn't too pleased about "I am perfectly able to drive Elliot" she said in a frustrated tone as they got into the car ... "Well I've got the keys so I'll be driving" he said. Arriving at the address they both got out of the car only to be hit by the perp exiting the crime scene, they were apparently the first on the scene, knocking both elliot and olivia sideways against the car ... A unit pulled onto the street just as the perp ran towards the end of the street only to be trapped in by backup.

Apart from being a little shocked at what just happened the pair seemed to be okay, olivia hiding her dizziness from elliot with success as she held onto the car for support, he was already on his way into the house following the emts that had just arrived along with a couple of uniformed officers, she followed him into the house to find a young woman beaten within an inch of her life being treated by the emts. They got her on a board and took her to the waiting ambulance. With no witnesses present apart from the victim who was going to be in no condition to talk to them for quite a while they turned to csu.

The tech said that there was no forced entry so she must've known him or he posed as a mailman or delivery man, there was evidence of fluids on the bed and blood all over the bedroom and down the staircase. The detectives headed to the hospital to see if they could get any more information but when they got there they found out that the victim who had been identified as Penelope Jetter was in a coma, the trauma to the back of her head only one of her injuries but the one that had rendered her unconscious, a rape kit had been done and there were fluids present but they needed to match dna at the lab.

With this the detectives decided to question the perp back at the precinct to see if he would shed some light on the investigation...Olivia wasn't feeling good still but she didn't want or need anyone to know about it she could look after herself ...

Soooo what do you think ? ...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not mine characters there Dick Wolfs, apart from my creations !

Author Notes: Hope you enjoy !

Chapter 2 - Attack

Elliot and Olivia were 15 minutes into the interview in which the perp called Gregory Tuw had confessed to every detail of both the rape and assault but olivia didn't like this guy it had all come too easily, perps normally tried to play there way out or say nothing at all.

"So why did you attack Penelope ?" Stabler asked ... "well she was a brunette and I do like a brunette, she had that sexy confident look and what red blooded man could resist such an invitation" he smirked at Olivia. Shivers ran down her spine, Elliot had picked up on her uneasiness and decided to cut the interview short, they had a full confession and dna from him that should match the crime scene. They just had to wait for confirmation from the lab, their case was closed.

"That's all for now then Tuw someone will be taking you back to your cell" Elliot told him; panic flashed in Tuws eyes, as Elliot left the room ahead of Olivia, he heard a crashing noise from behind him and as fast as he could he turned around to see Olivia been restrained by Tuw. He had grabbed her gun from her holster and was now holding it to her temple with Olivia stood facing toward Elliot.

Tuw had total control over her and he knew it, his hands slithered all over her, he grabbed her waist and pulled her close to him his hands sliding further down ..the terror in her face was like nothing elliot had ever seen ...he saw red, without hesitation he lunged at Tuw the gun being knocked out of his hand without releasing a bullet. As this happened Tuw through Olivia into the hard wall she slid down to the floor and was out cold with a large cut to her forehead, Cragen shouted for a bus as he ran in straight after Elliot making sure he didn't do any serious damage to Tuw; Munch and Fin arrived after hearing the commotion and took Tuw out of the room trying to restrain him as he was still kicking out at Olivia's body on the floor.

Elliot ran over to Olivia seeing how bad she was he shouted "where's the damn bus !" even though he knew it had only been a minute since Cragen had shouted for one, the emts were there within minutes of Elliot's outburst and had liv on a board and out into the waiting bus ...Elliot by her side constantly ...he knew the physical scars would heal but he wasn't sure how the mental ones would, for now all he could do was wait and be there.

He walked into her room after waiting in the corridor for what seemed like forever. He looked at her, she was a million miles away, where, he didn't want to think.

Startled at the break in the silence as the door opened to her room, she watched as Elliot walked in slowly, he was worn out she could tell just from his blood shot eyes. "How are you feeling?" Elliot asked "I'm fine, the doctor says I've got a concussion and a bad chest infection nothing to do with the incident probably why I've been so run down lately, they said I have to stay in for a couple of days but I'm not staying for another hour more I can't stand hospitals, the food, the smell".

Typical Olivia, Elliot thought he knew she could be stubborn but if she had her way she'd be coming to work within the hour trying to act like things were normal, that she hadn't been thrown about like a rag doll only hours earlier..."Olivia benson you are going to stay in that hospital bed as long as the doctors say you have to be and just to make sure that happens i'll be staying right here" Elliot said pointing to the chair next to the bed she was lying in. Damn it she thought, she should've known that he wouldn't have let her just walk out of the hospital like that, she had to play along if she had any chance of actually leaving without Elliot finding out. Perfectly timed she started coughing quite a lot and Elliot reached to pour some water for her, after her coughing fit she defeatedly said to Elliot "I suppose I could stay in for a day or two at least then I can catch up on my sleep" knowing full well that she could sleep ten times better in her own bed!. Elliot was quite taken aback by this sudden lapse in Olivia's stubbornness maybe she was going to take care of herself for once.

Elliot knew Olivia would do anything for anyone who needed it ...whether it be working day and night to catch a perp or going to support a victim in court on her day off, he always hated how she never took care of herself but maybe she had seen the light. "el seen as I'm going to be staying a few days can you run to my apartment and grab me a change of clothes, I'll get casey to grab me the rest of my things tonight". "sure I'll be back in no time" he said.

Olivia being Olivia had a plan, she would sign her discharge papers while Elliot was out no doubt get a lecture off of her doctor about not being left alone with a concussion and that she really should be in hospital so they could give her stronger antibiotics through a line instead of tablets at home, she would respond by thanking him for everything and then get out of there as quick as she could after Elliot had dropped her clothes off and she had then persuaded him she was tired and needed to sleep. Who knew getting out of hospital would be such a mission she thought to herself.

The nurse was just leaving her room with the signed papers when Elliot came in "everything okay" Elliot asked, "yeah I just had to check through some insurance stuff" Olivia lied pretending to yawn ..."thanks for bringing me my stuff el, I think I'm going to get changed and have a sleep", "okay well do you want me to stay with you ?" Elliot asked "no, I'm sure you haven't had much sleep in the past few days, you should go home and get some rest too, I'll be fine" Olivia swore Elliot was about to argue back but suddenly changed his answer to a simple "okay, I'll be back in a couple of hours".

Review, review, review ! plenty more to come !


	3. Chapter 3

The precinct

Fin and Munch had handed Tuw over to an officer to put back in his cell after the incident in the interview room. Cragen wanted to interview him again about Olivia's assault. As the guard was walking over to his cell to take him to the interview room again he got the shock of his life when the cell was empty, he sounded the alarm immediately, Cragen, fin and munch hearing this as they were in the Viewing room waiting for the suspect ran to the cells, Cragen demanding an answer from the guard "I don't know how he got out I definitely locked it" stuttered the guard.

"munch, fin, I want you to go down to the hospital and stay with each of the victims, cragen paused did I just call Olivia a victim he thought to himself, make sure there are armed guards outside both their rooms" Cragen ordered "I'll call Elliot and let him know to stay with liv I don't want this lunatic hurting her again"

Elliot picked up his cell off the dashboard, looking at the clock on the display, it read 3.30am he'd had just a couple hours of sleep to keep him going.

His phone started to ring, "stabler" he answered "Elliot are you with liv?" Elliot recognised the voice of his captain straight away " no, i'm outside her apartment... She thought she could discharge herself without me knowing, I followed her home and have been waiting here ever since"

"well, somehow Tuw managed to get out of his cell and is now on the loose" Cragen confessed ...Elliot's face dropped, he started getting out of the car "I've sent uniforms over to her buliding i want an officer outside her door and a car outside her building" Cragen informed Elliot ... "cap I'm going up to her apartment now, I'll call you when i get too her " with that Elliot hung up and ran up the 3 flights of stairs...

He got up to her door, knocking on it loudly...there was no answer, out of no where he heard a smashing of what he presumed would be a window ... Without thinking he put his full weight against the door, bursting through the frame with his gun at the ready...there were no lights on in the apartment but Elliot could see from the glow of the streetlights ... He made his way to the bedroom finding Olivia hunched up in the corner, seeing a figure she scrambled for her gun that had been knocked from her bedside table in the struggle...


End file.
